Aquellos ojos violeta
by drago1403
Summary: Issei juntos a sus amigas de la infancia Akeno y Rias entra a una tieda de una adivina que les dira el futuro ¿les abra dicho el futuro o puras palabreria? les invito a descubrilo (IsseixAkeno)
1. Prologo

Prologo

No puedo creer que llego el día de mi boda con aquella mujer que me salvo de la oscuridad sin ella no estaría aquí de echo me hubiera quitado la vida ese día que creí que a nadie le importaba si muria ella fue, es y será mi luz que nunca voy a perder

¿?: Ise-kun ya es hora-Me lo decía uno de mis mejores amigo Yuto o como le digo Kiba con un traje negro y estaba avisándome que llego el momento que espere desde que ella me demostró que el amor es real

Issei: Voy gracias amigo o mejor dicho padrino-dándole la mano

Kiba: no es nada Ise-kun vamos para que empieces este gran paso a tiempo-devolviendo el gesto y se marcha

Si soy Issei Hyodou y se pregunta ¿Por qué me estoy casando? Bueno partamos por el principio

 **17 años atrás**

En un parque se ve a tres niños de 7 años una con cabello carmesí otra con un cabello negro y el ultimo con un cabello castaño se trataban de Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima y Issei Hyodou los tres siempre están juntos porque sus padres son amigos de la infancia por esa razón los tres siempre se veían además que son dueños o socio de cada una las empresas más grande del país los Gremory dueños de las constructora más importante Barrakiel trabaja como socio de la empresa gregori y los Hyodou son dueño de la empresa de juegos

Issei: Rias Akeno vamos ya o el festival terminara- se va corriendo

Akeno: Ise-kun espéranos el festival no se va a ningún lado- va tras de el para alcanzarlo

Rias: Si Ise espéranos- va también tras ellos

Las tres familias se pusieron de acuerdo de ir al festival de verano para pasar tiempo en familia y con sus amigos

Todo se divertía hasta que una atracción atrajo la atención de los niños

Issei: ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto a Akeno y Rias

Akeno: No sé si echamos un vistazo- tomado la mano de Issei para entrar en la atracción

Rias: Están seguro de que quieren entrar- pero fue muy tarde sus dos amigos ya entraron- espéreme- fue tras ellos

Al entrar vieron que solo avía una señora con una bola de cristal

Issei: ¿Quién es usted?- preguntando a la persona sin soltar la mano de Akeno

¿?: Saludos jóvenes yo soy una adivina y por lo que veo ustedes dos- señalo a Issei y Akeno- no son jóvenes para ser pareja

Los dos a ver a que se refería se soltaron de inmediato

Issei: ¡No somos pareja somos amigos! ¿Verdad Akeno?- esperando repuesta de su amiga que nunca llego en cambio la vio con un gran sonrojo-¿Akeno estas bien?

Akeno: Si Ise-kun estoy bien-dándose la vuelta para no verlo de frente

Issei: ¿Enserio? tienes la cara roja vamos deja verte-tratando de ver si su amiga estaba bien

Mientras estos dos seguían en lo suyo a Rias por una razón que desconocía se molestó que pensaran que Issei y Akeno pareja solo verlos así de unidos le molestaba pensaba que sus amigos la dejarían de lado pero era otra razón que descubrirá más adelante

Adivina: Bien le leeré su fortuna-viendo su bola de cristal-veo grandes pérdidas nuevos amigos como proyectos y un ser que traerá desgracia a ustedes dos- apuntando a Rias y Issei- que ese ser siga trayendo desgracia será tu culpa-apunto a Rias-y tu-mirando a Akeno-serás la luz en un momento importante para ese ser especial para ti y en cuanto a ti-mirando a Issei- el amor no siempre es aquella que parece ser la elegida sino la que está a tu lado en el momento más importante y crucial de la vida es todo a hora marchaos sus padres están esperando frente a la fuente

Los tres se marcharon y como dijo la adivinadora sus padres estaban en la fuente esperando se sorprendieron y se preguntaron si lo demás que dijo seria verdad

 **Bueno es mi primer fic que les parece si es posible deme su opinión para mejorar y si ven faltas ortográficas o de algo dejen en la review**

 **Este fic será dxd sin poderes o sea gente común y quería que fuera uno de IsseixAkeno**


	2. El paso del tiempo

El paso del tiempo

No puedo creerlo después de mucho finalmente me casare con el amor de mi vida Issei Hyodou fue un camino difícil pero valió la pena en unas cuantas horas seré la señora Hyodou en tan solo pensarlo me emociono sería un sueño hecho realidad solo faltarían los bebe que están en camino en tan solo 6 meses Issei y yo seremos padres, ya quisiera tener el fruto del amor entre Issei y yo aquí sería lo mejor los 4 junto como una familia lástima que mi madre no pueda estar conmigo físicamente en este evento importante y tampoco conozca a su yerno y a sus nietos

¿?: Hija ¿estas lista?-entro mi padre con un traje negro-Akeno estas hermosa como desearía que tu madre te viera vestida con ese vestido de novia se alegraría

Akeno: Si yo también siempre dijo que me quería ver vestida así-dije con lágrimas-espero que seas un buen abuelo para estos pequeños-viendo a mi padre mientras me tocaba el vientre-ya que eres su único abuelo vivo que tienen

Barakiel: Descuida seré el mejor abuelo que mis nietos tendrán-abrasándola-solo espero que Issei sea buen esposo y padre sino se las verá conmigo

Akeno: Tranquilo lo será-correspondiendo el abrazo- sé que será difícil criar gemelos siendo primerizos pero aremos lo mejor

Si soy Akeno Himejima pero dentro de poco Akeno Hyodou pero creo que debería explicar cómo llegue aquí

 **17 años atrás (continuación dela parte de Issei)**

Después de contarle a sus padre lo de la adivina le dijeron a sus hijo que no hicieran caso ya que era puras mentiras después de dos horas cada familia se fue a su casa

Barakiel: ¿La pasaron bien?- viendo a su dos acompañantes

Shuri: La pase muy bien-abrasando a su esposo-por cierto Akeno

Akeno: Si okaa-sama

Shuri: Esa adivina pensó que Ise-kun y tu eran pareja ¿verdad?

Akeno: Si ¿porque oka-sama?-queriendo saber a qué quiere llegar su madre

Shuri: Tal vez Ise-kun sea un buen partido para ti

Akeno: ¡Okaa-sama! pero que dices-sonrojada

Shuri: Ara solo digo que sería lindo verte con un vestido de novia y entregarte a Ise-kun para que me den nietos sería tan lindo-imaginándose la boda y los bebe de ambos

Akeno: ¡Oka-sama!-con la cara muy roja

Shuri: Que solo digo que sería lindo no cariño-viendo a su marido

Barakiel: Jajá si estaría conforme con dos nietos eso sí que sea más adelante no quiero a mi hija con bebes a un jajá-burlándose de su hija

Akeno: Ya paren-molesta por las broma de sus padres pero no podía negar que eso le gustaría-además no sé si a Ise-kun le llegara a gustar hay niñas más bonitas que yo como Rias ella es lista y linda mientras yo soy fea y estúpida-entristeciéndose

Shuri: hija no pienses eso estoy segura que un día Ise-kun se enamorada de ti-abrasándola-y no digas que eres fea y estúpida solo porque Rias-chan saque mejores nota no significa que es más lista ante mi veo a la niña más hermosa y lista del mundo no cariño

Barakiel: Si el idiota seria lo demás si no se dan cuenta de eso hija-acariciándole la cabeza

Akeno: Gracias-sonriéndoles-pero okaa-sama ¿porque Ise-kun sería mi marido?

Shuri: Fácil se nota desde lejos que esta loquita por el no-guiñándole el ojo

Barakiel: Si hay de ser muy ciego para no verlo

Akeno: ¿Tan obvia soy?-recibiendo un asentamiento de sus padre-que vergüenza solo espero que Ise-kun no se haya dado cuenta-cubriéndose la cara con sus manos

Shuri/Barakiel: (creme no se da cuenta)-pensaron ambos

Shuri: como sea vamos estoy exhausta de tanta diversión

 **6 años después**

Desde ese día pasaron 6 años no muy agradable que se digan Shuri la esposa de Baraquiel y madre de Akeno fue asesinada por un ladrón dos meses después del festival si Baraquiel no hubiera llegado y matado a el ladrón su hija correría la misma suerte después de 2 años los padres de Issei mueren en un accidente aéreo donde no hubo sobreviviente quedando a cargo de los Gremory si hubieron grandes pérdidas en estos 6 años pero también se hicieron amistades como Kiba, Saji, Sona y Tsubaki a hora con 13 años nuestros tres amigo empiezan una nueva etapa escolar

¿?: ¡Ise-kun levántate o llegaras tarde al primer día de escuela!-gritándole para que despertara

Issei: ¡Maldición! Buenos días Grayfia-neesan-bajando muy rápido ("Issei en estos 6 años se volvió uno de los más populares de su escuela siendo uno de los mejores futbolista de la escuela")

Sirzechs: Ise-kun ¿no crees que necesites otro despertador?

Issei: Para que si lo voy a ignorar también no-respondiéndole-por cierto y Rias ¿también se quedó dormida?

Rias: No solo me aseguro que comas algo ante de ir-saliendo de la cocina-maldición Ise siempre igual porque no puedes despertar temprano para desayunar ("Rias en estos 6 años se volvió una adolecente un poco más desarrollada que las demás en la parte del pecho siendo también una de las dos chicas más populares de la escuela y líder del equipo de porrista")

Issei: No crees que exageras es decir es un desayuno además siempre como lo que tú y Akeno me dan así que…-no termino de hablar

Rias: A si pues espero que Akeno te de comer porque ya no te are el desayuno y el almuerzo señor "exagero"-interrumpiéndole

Sirzechs: Ya ustedes dos dejen su pelea de novio y vamos a la escuela

Issei/Rias: ¡No somos novios!-sonrojados

 **Mientras en otra parte**

¿?: Me pregunto si a Ise-kun le gustara este almuerzo aunque tal vez hacerle un desayuno no estaría mal nunca se levanta temprano

¿?: Akeno está lista para la escuela

Akeno: Si no tienes que preocuparte por mí es más porque no te vas de aquí Barakiel ("Akeno en estos 6 años al igual que Rias se volvió una adolecente más dotada que las demás también es de las 2 chicas más populares y la segunda al mando del equipo de porrista")

Barakiel: Akeno-desde la muerte de su esposa la relación con su hija ha estado muy mal-es almuerzo extra es para Ise no crees que está mal que siempre le des almuerzo

Akeno: No y a diferencia de ti Ise siempre esta cuando lo necesito adiós Barakiel

Barakiel: (Shuri que debería hacer nuestra hija apena me habla si no fuera por Ise mi hija no me dirigiría la palabra no sé qué hacer para mejorar nuestra relación)-soltando una lagrima

 **Camino a la escuela**

Akeno: (Quien se cree para decirme que está mal esto o lo otro si hubieras llegado antes mi mama estaría viva tranquila 5 años más y me voy de esa casa para alejarme de él)-molesta

¿?: Buenos día Akeno

Akeno: Ara buenos día Ise-kun buenos día Rias-sonriendo-me alegra verlos

Issei: A mí también aunque cierta persona se molestó esta mañana-viendo a Rias –en fin no comí así que si me permiten comeré algo del área de comida de la escuela así que me adelantare

Akeno: Espera Ise-kun te ice algo de comer y también un almuerzo

Rias: Akeno no deberías hacer es tu almuerzo

Akeno: No ice otro para Ise-kun ya que nunca se levanta temprano

Issei: enserio-recibiendo un asentamiento-eres genial Akeno-abrasándola

Akeno: No es nada Ise-kun -sonrojada

Rias siempre que miraba esas muestra de afecto de esos dos o de Issei con otra chica se molestaba y no entendía a ella no le gustaba Issei ¿cierto?

Issei: Bueno vamos a la escuela tengo el presentimiento que será un gran año

Los tres partieron con dirección a la escuela sin saber que este año cambiaria sus vida para siempre

 **Si leíste hasta aquí gracias como se ve aquí Issei, Rias y Akeno tienen la misma edad para aclarar será un IsseixAkeno en el primer capítulo no me aclare como vieron algunas predicciones sean cumplido ¿las otras se cumplirán?**

 **También quiero que quede claro no aparecerán todos de la serie solo los que creo que son importante en la historia sin más que decir**

 **A se me olvida publique otro fic que son oneshot se llama "consecuencia" por si quieren echar un vistazo**


	3. El nuevo estudiante

El nuevo estudiante

Los tres amigos al llegar a la escuela van directo a su salón de clase y ven a sus amigos charlando por lo cual deciden pasar a saludar a sus amigos

 **Con los chicos**

Issei: Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

Kiba: Hola Ise-kun estoy muy bien

Saji: Valla estas emocionado por regresar a la "prisión" llamada escuela eso no es normal ¿lo sabes?

Issei: Pues es triste volver pero me emociona ganar el campeonato inter escolar de este año y sobretodo vencer a Valí el año pasado que nos ganaran en los penales fue fustrante-apretanto sus puños

Saji: Ya te creo y pensar que si el arquero la atrapaba y después asías gol ganábamos

Kiba: En efecto el pobre chico fue muy abucheado después de eso si nosotros el pobre se le abría pasado algo

Issei: Si pero este año será diferente ya verán le ganaremos a la academia nórdica y la academia Kuoh es la mejor

Kiba: Si conseguiremos la victoria

Saji: Dalo por echo

 **Con las chicas**

Rias: Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

Sona: hola Rias hola Akeno

Tsubaki: Que tal el verano

Akeno: Muy agradable fuimos a la playa fue divertido exceptuando que algunas chicas coquetearon a Ise-kun si no hubiéramos estado quien sabe que le hubieran hecho-lo último lo dijo molesta

Sona: Aja no será que no querías que te quitaran a "tu" Ise-kun o no Akeno

Akeno: Que dices no sé de qué hablas-sonrojada

Tsubaki: Vamos Akeno-san se te nota que te gusta Ise-kun es más por qué no le dices lo que sientes

Akeno: No están fácil ¿Qué pasa si no siente lo mismo? No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad-dijo deprimida

Rias: Espera te gusta Ise desde cuando es más ¿porque no me dijiste?

Sona/Tsubaki: (No noto algo tan obvio)-pensaron

Akeno: Bueno me gusta desde que me encontró en ese bosque que me perdí cuando fuimos de campamento a los 5 años

Rias: Enserio valla te apoyare es mas quien es la indicara para ser su novia eres tu-cuando dijo eso le dolió el corazón cosa que no entendía él porque

Akeno: ¿Tú crees?

Rias: Si es más con mi ayuda Ise caerá a tus pies solo tienes que esperar el momento para decirle lo que sientes

Akeno: Gracias cuando llegue el momento le diré a Ise-kun…

Issei: ¿Decirme que Akeno?-interrumpiendo

Akeno: Ise-kun ¿cuándo llegaste?-nerviosa

Issei: Ase poco solo oí que tenías que decirme algo ¿Qué es?

Akeno: Esto bueno yo quería decirte-nerviosa

Sona: Que espera que la apoyes en las practicas del equipo de porristas o no Akeno

Akeno: Si eso espero que me apoyes

Issei: Oh eso no tienes que decirme eso Akeno tanto tu como Rias las apoyares en todo

Din-dong

Saji: Rayos empieza las "torturas" llamadas clases-deprimido

Tsubaki: Saji-kun no se refiera a la escuela como un lugar de tortura

Saji: No lo digo por la escuela lo digo por todas las pobres almas que regresan a estas "prisiones" llamadas escuela

Kiba: Como sea debemos ir a sentarnos nos vemos chicas

Issei: Si tienes razón nos vemos en el receso chicas

Akeno: Si Ise-kun nos vemos en el receso-al ver que se aleja-uf casi descubre mis sentimientos gracias Sona si no hubieras dicho eso yo no sé qué aria

Sona: No hay problema es mas date prisa si no alguien te lo va a rebatar

Tsubaki: Es verdad Ise-kun es uno de los chicos más deseados es más hay chicas de otras escuelas interesadas en Ise-kun

Akeno no dijo nada es más al oír eso le asusto la idea que viniera una chica y le quitara a Issei al pensarlo le daba escalofrió más si eran de otras escuela las cuales podrían ser más bellas que ella

En ese momento entra la profesora y todos toman asiento

Rossweisse: Muy bien alumnos tomen asiento antes de empezar la clase tenemos un alumno nuevo por favor entra y preséntate

Entro un joven de la misma estatura de Rias su cabello era rubio y ojos café a Rias al ver este joven sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al ver lo apuesto que era

¿?: Buenos días compañeros mi nombre es Raiser Phoenix mi familia se acaba de mudar apenas ayer espero llevarnos bien y que me muestren la ciudad

Rossweisse: Gracias por presentarse a horas preguntas

Chica: ¿De dónde eres?

Raiser: Soy de Inglaterra

Chico: ¿Por qué se vinieron a Japón?

Raiser: Es para colocar otra empresa aquí

Issei: Perdón dijiste empresa ¿empresa de qué?

Raiser: De medicamento mi familia es la mejor en el área medica

Rossweisse: Bueno es suficiente siéntate a lado de Gremory-san

Raiser: Ok

Raiser va hacia donde le indico la profesora y toma asiento al lado de Rias quien al ver a Raiser cerca se pone nerviosa

Rias: Hola Raiser-san yo soy Rias Gremory un placer

Raiser: Un gusto bella señorita como ya sabes mi nombre es Raiser Phoenix pero usted dígame Raiser

Rias al escuchar como la llamo Raiser no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en su estómago era posible que se enamorara de Raiser a primera vista

Al lado de estos dos estaba Issei molesto al oír como ese chico le coqueteaba a Rias

Se preguntaran ¿por qué? Muy simple

A Issei le gusta Rias

 **Si leíste hasta aquí gracias bueno por lo que vieron en este capítulo como van las cosas por el momento**

 **A nuestra querida Akeno le gusta Issei y a él le gusta Rias quiero hacer que los personajes tengan los típicos problemas amorosos de la realidad**

 **Para aclarar los dos capítulos cuando Issei y Akeno están esperando para casarse tienen 24 años y en este capítulo tienen 13 años así que queda mucho para eso**


End file.
